The Life and Times of Fib Flyer
by OpiateofMolasses
Summary: Fibonacci Flyer is a quiet but intelligent young Pegasus who intrigued the populace when he moved to the outskirts of Ponyville. But who will be the one to hear his story? Reviews shape the story, feel free to comment! OC stallion


A/N: I hate OCs. I'm doing it anyways. Why not? Read my stuffs please! Hope you like it! Oh, I own no rights to the ponies (other than Fibonacci) and I get nothing but self-satisfaction for writing this. It's great. And now I can't get sued :D

* * *

Fibonacci Flyer. This name belongs to an intelligent but extraordinarily normal Pegasus. He isn't the fastest, he isn't the strongest, and he has a long way to go before flying like the Wonderbolts. Still, he lives a comfortable life. He works, he eats, he sleeps. The one thing he will defend with much vigor is his exceptional grasp over mathematics. A pretty impractical skill for a bird brain but a skill nonetheless.

Although his talent seemed useless in a Flight School that lent itself more to physical prowess, Fibonacci was never at a handicap. In fact, he seemed to develop a silver tongue to smooth talk his way out of any situation where his math smarts couldn't aid him. He researched the greatest speakers in Equestria to find patterns and formulas to speak well. He took this information to heart and created quite the name for himself. Everyone thought the confidence he displayed in conversation would help him lead a rich, successful life. Little did his peers know, he actually preferred a quiet life in Ponyville. He enjoyed his old hovel of a home across the field on the outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres. He didn't even mind the cyan Pegasus homing in at a breakneck speed to his open front door.

"Fib Flyer!" the Pegasus hollered, "Job! You have one! Get out there _now_ if you want to keep it! Sheesh. I have enough trouble dealing with lazy ponies and the hardest working one can't do the _math_ to get to work on time. FIVE MINUTES! Dweeb…"

A vivid rainbow appeared as the impatient mare sped off to give the other unfortunate ponies the same rude awakening. Fibonacci didn't even look up from his morning breakfast when his Weather Captain, Rainbow Dash, flew in with her daily verbal lashings. According to Fibonacci's calculations, he could finish his entire morning routine and still have about two and a half minutes before his shift started but, like every day, he didn't dare tell Rainbow Dash. Fibonacci got up from his table, closed the front door he intentionally left open, and went to the mirror for a flimsy tidy-up. He pushed down on the sleep-induced ruffles in his crimson coat and feathers then combed through his ruffled, chocolate mane. He even straightened out the hair around his elegant Fibonacci spiral Cutie Mark. He shot his reflection a sideways glance. Fibonacci spoke confidently and carried himself with a finesse lost amongst most stallions but he had the worst self-esteem and gaudy poses in a full body mirror helped give him a positive boost for his day.

After getting his fill from posing, Fibonacci tossed a small pouch containing protractors, right angles, calculators, rulers, and paper around his neck and walked outside. It was supposed to be a bright sunny day over Sweet Apple Acres and the area around his house but the morning rays were being intercepted by the clouds lazily floating by the Sun. Fibonacci took mental notes of the breeze, the humidity, and the temperature then pounced into the air. Using very little effort, Fibonacci rose higher with each swoop of his wings. Within seconds, he was kicking away the clouds over the apple orchard. Fibonacci's method may not produce the same awe as Rainbow Dash but by learning how to fly optimally in any condition, he got his job done just as fast. Or, you know… kind of close.

He used the momentum produced by his kicks to bounce effortlessly between the clouds that would dare steal sunlight from the apple trees below. Fibonacci would like to think his technique showed off a certain grace. It wasn't flashy but rather just the art of doing a good job without overexerting himself. Occasionally, Fibonacci would add a corkscrew as he twisted between the fluffy clouds. The small tricks made the tedious job more enjoyable. Fibonacci enjoyed the challenge of performing new tricks but was normally too frightened of injuring himself to experiment.

Perhaps it was something in the crisp Summer air or the security of being surrounded by endless amounts of beautiful floating fluff balls but Fibonacci was actually performing more advanced aerial maneuvers. He was spinning, flipping, and even diving through the clouds. The entire farmland was cleared of clouds in record time as Fibonacci performed his precise but monotonous routine. Even after the clouds were gone, he tried to perform the same twists and turns above the apple field.

"Woah, dweeb knows tricks? Some of them looked pretty cool!" An astounded voice sounded from behind.

Fibonacci turned to an impressed Rainbow Dash. "Well, I mean… just something new, I suppose? I mean, I always knew the math behind these tricks. Why not try them out?" Fibonacci said sheepishly. Then, after adjusting his speech to a more competitive overtone, he boasted with a wink, "I'm actually pretty cool, Cap'n. And your whole dweeb thing? Getting old. I think you just tease me 'cause you're afraid of my skill."

Rainbow Dash gave him a blank look that slowly crept into a determined, competitive grin. "Woah ho ho! Hold on there, Fibs! If your math actually helps you do _that_, you're pretty cool… for a dweeb. But you'll need some tips on style if you want to be super cool like me. I'll need to help you with your pizazz one of these days! That would be so totally awesome!"

Fibonacci smiled as it seemed he was finally making a good impression on his Captain. It took a while to get on equal ground with the brash mare and ironically, Fibonacci had to be bold, irreverent, and competitive to gain her respect. It was funny how different Rainbow Dash was from what his speech books told him. Fibonacci listened to Rainbow Dash's excited ramblings of how she performed the best tricks in Flight School and how she had a lot to teach him about how to squeeze the most out of a performance.

"… All I'm saying is you better train hard to beat me! Even with my help, you won't get close to my awesomeness, kid," She bragged. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash's face dropped. "OH! Shoot! I forgot I had to meet up in town with Applejack! Fib, since you've decided you're so cool could you take over those last bits of cloud over there? I'll give you my thunder duty tomorrow, c'mon please!" the Captain bargained.

As far as the books told him, he was in good shape with Rainbow Dash now so he should keep it that way. Besides, stomping on clouds was way easier than getting rid of them. Fibonacci smiled and nodded, "Sure, Cap'n! I got your back."

Rainbow Dash flashed him a grateful smile as he turned to the clouds surrounding the library in town. "Thanks, Fibs!" She called out as she flew to the orange Earthpony on the path to town.

Rainbow Dash landed close by Applejack. Applejack turned with a cheeky smile. "Why, I couldn't believe my eyes! Rainbow Dash was talking with the 'dweeb'?" Applejack asked with exaggerated disbelief in her trademark Southern accent, "What _has_ this world come too?"

"He's actually not that bad! Did you see those tricks? That was his first time performing them and he did them perfectly. Sure he needs some more style but, heh, that's where I come in," She added with pride.

Applejack shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, yeah, Rainbow, I saw his tricks. I see them every day. I was trying to make fun of you, sugar cube. You're the one that was so cruel to him in the first place. I don't know what you have against that pony. Heck, I think he's kind of cute. Besides, it's good business. Do you know how much you fly guys eat?" She teased, "Anyways, you should be pleased as punch. He seems like a nice pony and it seems you have him all to yourself."

Rainbow Dash scoffed and started walking down the path to town. "Puh-lease, AJ. Totally not my idea of a perfect pony. He's too soft and too mathy. He's more of Twilight's territory."

"Now, sugar cube, I wouldn't be too sure! Sure, they get along well in the whole 'smart thing' but, I'm pretty sure he's everyone's territory. I mean, he helps me with the apples after he's done with your jobs. He ain't no Big Mac but that pony is a hard worker and you gotta respect that," Applejack said simply, as she gazed over the trees at the sides of the path, "And he ain't all rough and tough neither! Fluttershy and Rarity have told me all about him. Apparently he knows his animals and knows the difference between eggshell and offwhite and-"

"So? What's so big about a colt knowing colors?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking ahead at the bridge they were about to cross.

"Uh, Rainbow… even we don't know any of that girly-color-shade stuff…," Applejack stated slowly, "I mean, what's the harm in having a girly colt friend?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes snapped away from the shops they were approaching and she stared wide eyed at Applejack, "Woah, AJ. Setting your eyes on the dweeby fly colt?"

Applejack chuckled and stopped walking. She turned to Rainbow Dash shaking her head, "No, you silly filly. I mean, he's a colt and a friend. You're the only one who has had it out for him. Listen, Dash... I ain't asking you to marry the pony. Just be nice to him? For once? Who knows, maybe you'll set your sights on him soon enough" She finished with a wink.

Rainbow Dash scoffed again. "Ew, AJ. All your coltfriend talk is grossing me out. Just tell me why you dragged me away from the weather team and all the way into town!" She demanded, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah… I've been practicing since our last race and I wanna race back. I know I can beat you this time! First, one to the barn wins!" Applejack proclaimed childishly, As she sprinted back down the path.

"HAY,RAINBOW! NO WINGS!"

* * *

Fail ending is fail. I was really just making an introductory chapter to explain the OC character. I wanted to give a firsthand account of his actions as well as idle chitchat around town. I have the storyline down but character interactions are welcome to change with the reviews I receive. Wanna see AJxOC? RDxOC? AJxRD? Etc? I don't even care. :D Plot development won't change with shifting relationships so this is for the public by the public. I'm interested to see what you think!

-HK


End file.
